Final Moments
by charlotte.natalie
Summary: “Do you know the first moment I fell in love with you?” John and Jenna Munch reflect on tender memories.


"Do you know the first moment I fell in love with you?"

24 year old Jenna Munch turned over and smiled tiredly at her husband as John reached over and took her hand. "Hmm, when I became the first person to sit through one of your conspricary theories and manage to not roll my eyes?"

John gave her a mock-stern look through his dark sunglasses. The look had never failed to make his wife laugh before, and this time around was no exception. Her laughter, though quieter then usual, still had the power to make John smile. "Well, John, if it's not that, then I honestly have no idea."

He pushed away the rolling tray and took a seat on the bed, taking her bare right calf in his arms and rubbing it gently. Jenna closed her eyes and relaxed, enjoying the physical contact she was sharing with John. "That first time you rang me up at that grocery store you worked at."

Jenna's eyes popped back open in surprise. "Oh my God, John, I was so messy and sick. That was truly the cold from hell. I was quite possibly the furtherest thing from beautiful that night."

John picked up her leg and brushed a kiss against the sole of her foot, which made her shiver a little. "Sweetheart, when you made eye contact with me and asked me how my day was, I was a goner."

"If you're trying to tell me through backward compliments that I have a beautiful voice, can you please use forward compliments? They sound so much better."

"Babe, your voice is beautiful, but it was so much more then that. When I looked into your eyes, I realized that dating and possibly marrying a woman who was 30 years younger then me could be a big mistake. I knew that my quest for true love had been horrible for years, but that you could be all that I needed. Above all, I knew that if I didn't take a chance, I could be passing up my chance at true love. So, I asked."

A couple of happy tears streamed down her face, as Jenna smiled at him. John laid down beside her and kissed away her tears as Jenna started to giggle. "I still clearly remember what happened that night. 

You asked me if I was free for dinner that night and I said I was. Then, you told me you'd like to make a return and said, 'I'm having dinner with a beautiful woman; I don't need this sushi and Cherry Coke anymore.'"

They shared a giggle as Jenna turned over to face her husband. "And, then, we discovered that Chinese takeout only made your cold worse and you got sick all over the place," John continued. "So, once you were in bed, I discovered that you had a stack of laundry to do, and I started that."

"Then, at about 3am, I got out of bed because I heard my washing machine going and couldn't figure it out. When I saw you laying out my sweaters in the living room, I was officially smitten with you." Jenna smiled and traced her finger down her handsome husband's jawline.

"Jenna Lauren Munch, I never pegged you for falling for domestics. And, if you do like them, I'm afraid you picked the wrong man. Remember sweetheart, I burn salads," John said, as he kissed his wife's nose.

"I know, John, I've had that experience," she said, kissing away her husband's mock-hurt expression. "But, no, I didn't fall for you because you're super talented with domestic chores. I fell for you because I could tell that you'd care for me, whether I was feeling good or, to use your wording, getting sick all over the place."

Jenna suddenly winced and reached for John's hand. "Sweetheart, please get me my ice chips." John reached over and grabbed the pink plastic cup and gently placed a couple in his wife's mouth. "Better, babe?"

Jenna took a couple of gasping breaths. "Mkay, it's over for now."

Jenna's OB-GYN strode into their room. "Mr. and Mrs. Munch, the OR is ready for you, but the real question is, are you ready to meet your new little man?" John and Jenna looked at each other and smiled. "We sure are, Dr. Andrews," Jenna responded with a smile, as John picked up her gown and pressed one final kiss on his wife's oversized belly. "At least our baby won't have to deal with any conspiracy theories from daddy for awhile," Jenna teased gently, as she was transferred to a gurney and 

started heading down the hallway toward the operating room with John and an entourage of doctors and nurses. John snickered. "Dream on, babe. I've already got some."


End file.
